victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Vox
The Vox is an origin story about Cry and the LNC during their time at the Victubia Magi Academy. Published between March 29th and October 3rd of 2017. Synopsis The Birth of the Mask tells about how Cry and the Late Night Crew met during their school days; revealing long awaited information about the mysterious Vox magic. Plot The Vox starts with the Element Ceremony happening at Victubia Magi Academy, where the staff is shocked by having three dual element magis in the same year, and when they think all the surprises are over, a Vox magi is also found among them. The staff members bring the Vox Magi to his new teacher, Edrea Stern, who requests the 'rare' maigs to be put in the same dormitory room. She approaches the young magi and asks his name, then proceeds to tell how Vox magic is a mystery and that it's better to keep it that way; she gives him a plate and tells him to put it in front of his face and imagine his own face in his mind, to her amusement, his plate ends up taking shape of a simple poker face. She explains the plate is called a Vox Mask, and they take shape based on who's wearing it. Believing his mask looks stupid, Cry asks what Edrea's mask looks like and feels bummed out about the appearance of his own mask; Edrea tells Cry that his type of mask is actually very powerful and tells him to go to his dormitory as she'll explain more about Vox on the following day. Arriving at his room, Cry is greeted by his new roomates, who introduce themselves as Russ, Scott and Snake. Not being able to answer their questions about the Vox magic, they briefly talk about how their class is already called the "Legendary Class" before running out of subjects. Snake breaks the silence asking if they play Dungeons & Dragons and they stay up all night playing it. On the next morning, Cry goes to his first class with Edrea Stern, but couldn't concentrate at the beginning due to his weariness from staying up all night. Edrea proceeds to explain how Vox magis are able to hear voices with both their minds and hearts, those voices come from animals, nature and even elements and spirits. Shocked by the revelation, Cry is interrupted by Russ' laugh, who overheard the conversation from across the hall, together with Scott and Snake; Edrea asks if they want to join them and keeps explaining how a Vox magi doesn't just hear the voices, but also communicate with them. She tells that the way a magi thinks about their element moving is how magi talk with their element and that a bond has to be made with them so it won't break; Edrea uses an illusion to illustrate it, showing how magis usually have one element in their mind and the better they communicate with it, the better their skill is. Cry asks what kind of element he's able to use and to his and his friends surprise, he's able to use all of them. After a moment to digest the news, Cry mocks Russ for laughing at him at the discovery of his "heart magic". Edrea tells him to read the first two chapters of the book "The Art of the Elements" and that they'll continue their lesson on the next day. Back at their dormitory room, Russ, Scott and Snake tell Cry about how he is 'the ultimate cheat character' and how he spit, burned and pissed on the ashes of the 'book of life'. Curious about his power, Russ asks if Cry can make a tiny rock he was playing with float and they keep throwing it at each other until Russ ends up breaking Cry's Vox Mask with it. Worried about it, he goes to Edrea to ask for instructions and she tells him that, since the mask is made of a special material, all that was needed was to hold the pieces together and it would mend with time. As Cry is fixing his mask, he seems intrigued about the ring Edrea wears around her neck, asking if she's married. She tells him that her first husband passed away due to an illness but ends up hesitating as she was going to talk about her second one, telling Cry that is a story for another day. Cry thanks her for her help and she tells him she won't be able to attend to their class, telling him to attend the classes with his friends. Russ was waiting for Cry, worried he'd have to pay for the broken mask and Cry, grateful with the concern, tells him to pay his lunch one day; Russ reminds him how they don't have to pay for their food as they walk together. On the next morning, Edrea goes to Parla Prison to visit an inmate she haven't seen in almost one year, asking he guards if he's wearing a Serpent Steel cuffs and being reassured, she enters the inmate's cell. As she enters the room, Edrea apologizes for not having the strength to visit him and that she didn't want things to end like how they did, but before she could speak more, the inmate starts choking her with her necklace, being able to use Metal magic even while wearing Serpent Steel cuffs; the guards promptly enter the cell and subdue him with Wood magic. Trying to get a hold of her breath, Edrea asks if he wasn't cuffed in Serpent Steel and shocked, the guards tell her the inmate is indeed wearing the cuffs, saying they need to take more measures in regards to the situation, in which Edrea agrees. Characters Main Characters *Cry *Russ *Scott Jund *Snake Supporting Characters *Edrea Stern *Unnamed Teachers (x3) Villains *Unnamed Inmate Background Characters *Unnamed Guards *Unnamed Students Locations *Victubia Capital **Victubia Magi Academy *Parla Prison Trivia *It was first released on Patreon on December 20th, 2016. Category:Episodes Category:Chapters